The present invention relates to an order-picking station and a method for the manual picking of articles from storage containers, which are preferably loaded by one article type only, into at least one order container in accordance with a picking order, which may consist of a plurality of different articles. The invention further relates to an order-picking system having a corresponding order-picking station. The invention is operated in accordance with the “goods-to-man” principle.